I shot for the sky
by Caliowiel.Eledhwen
Summary: Nico di Angelo est un élève de Gryffondor, à Poudlard. Une nuit, alors qu'il descend dans le parc à cause de ses insomnies, il fait la rencontre de la fille un peu "étrange" du collège, Luna.


**Hello ! Voici un OS sur une amitié intersaga (ça se dit ça ?). Bref. Donc cette histoire rassemble mes deux sagas préférées : Harry Potter et Percy Jackson/HDO. J'ai choisi comme personnages principaux Nico dans les PJ/HDo et Luna dans les HP. J'ai même réussi à mettre un peu de Percico (un de mes Otp).**

 **Voilà voilà, j'espère que ça va vous plaire. N'hésitez pas à laisser quelques commentaires, bons, ou mauvais, ça aide toujours à s'améliorer. :3**

* * *

La lune brillait d'un éclat argenté derrière la fenêtre. Nico ne cessait se retourner, encore et encore, depuis des heures. Il tentait bien de fermer ses paupières, de vider son esprit, d'inspirer, puis d'expirer lentement. Il se repassait tous les bons moments de la journée en boucle, en oubliant le sentiment de manque et de solitude qui l'emplissait. Nico soupira. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que ça durait. Il lui était impossible de dormir. Et quand, enfin, il y arrivait, c'était seulement pour se réveiller en sueur quelques heures plus tard d'un autre cauchemar. Il était épuisé. Pas plus tard que la veille, il s'était endormi en cours de métamorphose, et avait donc fait perdre cinq points à sa maison. Même si McGonagall était la directrice de Gryffondor, elle restait tout aussi rigide avec ses élèves, qu'ils soient dans sa maison, ou non.

Nico sortit de son lit le plus doucement possible, et, sur la pointe des pieds, traversa le dortoir. Il descendit les escaliers tout aussi silencieusement, et arrivé dans la salle commune où crépitait encore quelques braises dans la cheminée, se dirigea vers le portrait de la grosse dame. Les couloirs étaient complètement déserts à cette heure, et il espérait que même Rusard ne traînerait pas dans le coin. Il faillit bien rentrer dans une armure à un moment donné – il ne l'avait pas vu à cause de l'obscurité – mais réussit à éviter de peu le choc, et arriva sans plus d'encombres devant la porte qui donnait sur le parc. Elle n'était pas fermée, et il l'entrouvrit avec délicatesse, juste assez pour se glisser dehors. Il la referma avec précaution, puis prit le chemin qui menait au lac. Il n'avait pas pris de manteau, mais l'hiver n'était pas encore arrivé, et il ne craignait pas le froid. Il était déjà venu de nombreuses fois se promener dans le parc la nuit. Nico aimait la simple lueur nocturne, et le reflet des étoiles sur l'eau, qui semblait alors briller de mille feux, comme si elle était faite de diamants. Il aimait marcher, sans le moindre bruit, sans la moindre présence, et juste sentir un léger vent lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Il aimait s'asseoir dans l'herbe froide, puis s'allonger, et perdre son regard dans l'infini qui s'étendait au-dessus de lui. Il aimait être seul ici, parce qu'il avait l'impression que cet endroit lui appartenait, et il ne tenait pas vraiment à partager son havre de paix, son petit moment rien qu'à lui qui lui permettait de mieux respirer et de penser.

Nico s'avança tranquillement vers son endroit préféré, d'où il pouvait parfaitement contempler le lac. Mais quelque chose clochait ce soir-là. Il y avait déjà une silhouette assise dans l'herbe. La personne tenait une petite bougie dans la main, qui diffusait une lumière orangée autour d'elle. Nico s'approcha encore, et s'arrêta à deux mètres de la silhouette. La personne était de dos, et de plus, penchée en avant. Il ne parvenait pas à la reconnaître. Qui pouvait donc bien venir ici au beau milieu de la nuit – en dehors de lui s'entend ?

Nico se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence à l'inconnu. La silhouette se retourna.

\- Oh ! Bonsoir, Nico di Angelo, fit Luna Lovegood d'une voix rêveuse.

Il voyait à peine son visage qui disparaissait dans la nuit, mais ses longs cheveux blonds et emmêlés lui apparaissaient plus clairement grâce à la bougie. Elle ne semblait pas du tout surprise de le voir là. _Quelle fille étrange_ , ne put-il s'empêcher de penser.

\- Euh, hésita-t-il, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

La jeune fille sourit.

\- Je ne te retourne pas la question parce que tu ne me répondrais pas, mais je viens pour la même raison que toi.

\- Ah oui ? s'étonna-t-il, un peu ironiquement. Et quelle est cette raison ?

\- Tu le sais tout aussi bien que moi, Nico di Angelo, dit-elle joyeusement. Le clair de lune chasse les Nargoles…

Son ton laissait penser qu'il aurait dû – bien-sûr – savoir de quoi elle parlait, pourtant il n'en avait aucune idée. De quoi parlait-elle ? Il aurait bien aimé la questionner davantage sur ces fameux _Nargoles_ , mais Luna était de nouveau penchée en avant, sur ce qui était apparemment un carnet. Nico s'assit prudemment près d'elle. Ça le gênait un peu de voir que quelqu'un venait aussi ici en pleine nuit, mais la Serdaigle était si étrange que ça ne lui faisait pas le même effet que si ça avait été n'importe qui d'autre. D'ailleurs, à part lui et cette fille, il ne voyait pas qui aurait pu venir là, à deux heures du matin, au lieu de dormir à poings fermés dans son lit.

Il regarda de plus près ce qu'elle était en train de faire, et fut surpris de voir à la lueur de la bougie des tas dessins crayonnés sur son carnet. De beaux dessins qui plus est. Vraiment beaux. Plus il les contemplait, plus il les trouvait beaux. Ils dégageaient des sentiments. Par exemple, le visage de ce garçon en haut à gauche de la page était troublant. Ce n'était qu'un visage, rien de plus, quelques coups de crayons, et c'était tout. Mais pourtant… il avait l'impression que les émotions sortaient du papier. Ce garçon semblait à la fois épuisé, triste, et joyeux. Ses yeux foncés étaient fixés sur un point au loin, et le mince sourire qui s'étirait sur ses lèvres était magnifique. Pas un sourire vraiment heureux. Un sourire fatigué. Un sourire qui disait « je garde espoir ». Nico voyait la vie de ce garçon inconnu passer sous ses yeux la mère vide de l'intérieur, et le père qui rentrait à dix heures du soir, la mort, le doute et la peur, le frère tellement mieux, la jolie fille pour laquelle il était invisible, la colère, le courage, le désespoir, l'échec, les études qui ne lui allaient pas, les amis qui foutaient le camp, le travail, encore, encore, encore, les sourires, l'espoir qui lui réchauffait un peu le cœur, … Nico sursauta lorsqu'il sentit une larme tomber sur ses genoux. Il était en train de pleurer ! De pleurer devant le dessin de la fille déglinguée de l'école.

\- Nico di Angelo, tu pleures, dit Luna doucement.

Il essuya rapidement les dernières perles salées qui coulaient sur ses joues.

\- Co… Comment… Comment as-tu fait pour dessiner ça ? bégaya-t-il en pointant du doigt le visage du garçon qui l'avait bouleversé.

La blonde haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne sais pas répondit-elle. Comme les autres. J'ai regardé, j'ai essayé de voir, et de comprendre, et c'est tout. Ce n'est pas compliqué, tu sais. Ce n'est pas extraordinaire.

Elle se tourna vers lui, tout sourire.

\- J'en ai fait beaucoup, des gens, continua-t-elle. Je crois même que tu es quelque part…

Lui ? Elle l'avait dessiné, _lui_ ?

\- Qu-quoi ? hoqueta Nico.

\- Quoi quoi ?

\- Tu m'as dessiné ?

\- Je te montre si je retrouve le dessin…

Elle commença à tourner les pages de son carnet, si vite qu'il arrivait à peine à percevoir de vagues formes sur les pages.

Il ne savait pas si oui ou non il avait vraiment envie de voir un dessin de lui. Premièrement, il n'idolâtrait pas son image. Deuxièmement, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir voir comment elle l'avait représenté. Avait-il l'air aussi désespéré que l'autre garçon ? Non, plus maintenant, songea-t-il. A moins que son dessin date quelque peu, bien-sûr.

\- Le voilà ! s'exclama Luna. Je vous avais vus tous les deux, vous regarder comme ça, et vous étiez trop beaux.

Il déglutit en prenant la feuille de papier que la jeune fille lui tendait. Il poussa un soupir d'appréhension, et leva les yeux vers le dessin. Puis, il arrêta de respirer. Il ne dit plus rien pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que Luna rompe le silence.

\- Tu l'aimes bien ? demanda-t-elle.

Nico ne savait quoi répondre.

\- Il est… il est…

\- D'accord Nico di Angelo. Je te le donne.

Il le mit dans la poche de son jean, et lui sourit – chose rare. La jeune fille referma son carnet qu'elle rangea dans un petit sac posé à côté d'elle. Elle s'étendit ensuite sur le dos, suivit par Nico. Il cala ses bras sous sa tête, en faisant attention à ne pas l'effleurer – il n'aimait pas vraiment le contact physique.

\- Tu viens ici souvent Luna ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle. Je suis somnambule. Parfois je me réveille ici alors que je suis certaine de ne pas avoir bougé de mon dortoir. Sinon, je viens quelques fois par mois. C'est joli.

\- Oui, c'est joli…

Ils restèrent allongés là, tous les deux, une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds et emmêlés et un garçon un peu maigre, aux cheveux sombres et décoiffés. La bizarre de l'école, et le solitaire. Il rit jaune. Le _solitaire_. C'était bien lui ça. Toujours se mettre à l'écart. Et puis, pourquoi essayer de s'intégrer ? Personne ne voulait se coltiner un gars comme lui. Il était trop… différent. Bien-sûr, il y avait des exceptions. Il avait des amis, ou ce qui se rapprochait le plus de ce terme pour lui. Il avait sa sœur. Il avait Percy. Nico n'était plus vraiment un « solitaire » maintenant, c'était vrai. Il ne mangeait plus tout seul à la table des Gryffondors, il ne se retrouvait plus en binôme avec le professeur parce qu'on ne voulait pas de lui, il marchait dans les couloirs accompagné, il parlait avec des gens – impressionnant, n'est-ce pas ? Malgré tout, un lourd sentiment de solitude pesait souvent sur lui. Nico avait la sensation de « forcer » les autres à rester avec lui. Il avait l'impression que tous faisaient exprès de lui rendre ses sourires, et dès qu'il n'était plus là, en profitaient pour parler de lui. Bon, il était un peu parano, mais comment ne pas l'être ? Après tant d'années passées dans son coin, il devait forcément parfois douter sur la sincérité des personnes qui l'entouraient…

Lorsque l'aube pointa son nez, ils rentrèrent au château, puis se séparèrent, chacun partant pour son dortoir respectif.

Nico se rendormit un moment dans son lit, et se leva en même temps que les garçons qui dormaient avec lui, comme s'il n'avait pas bougé de la nuit. Il eut un pauvre sourire en pensant qu'à part Hazel, et peut-être Percy, personne ne verrait qu'il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Évidemment, Luna aussi était au courant, mais il pensait bien qu'elle n'allait pas répéter à tout le monde qu'elle l'avait vu gambader dans le parc à deux heures du matin. Tandis qu'il engloutissait en vitesse son petit déjeuner, il observa la jeune blonde qui mangeait toute seule, à l'écart, comme toujours. Elle lisait un magazine à l'envers, et portait d'étranges bijoux. A vrai dire, il n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention à elle depuis qu'il était là. Bien-sûr, il en avait entendu parler. Loufoca, la fille bizarre. Il ne lui était jamais arrivé de se moquer d'elle, mais il n'avait rien fait non plus pour la défendre. Nico songea avec tristesse qu'elle n'avait même pas de Percy ou d'Hazel pour remarquer la fatigue dans ses yeux.

\- Eh… Nico ! T'es là ? fit la voix de Percy alors que celui-ci secouait sa main devant son visage.

Le brun était en train de manger plusieurs pancakes bleus en même temps. Oui, bleus.

\- Euh… oui, j'suis là.

Percy reposa le pancake qu'il tenait dans son autre main, et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Comme à chaque fois, Nico perdit pied. Pourquoi était-il obligé de le regarder avec une telle intensité à chaque fois ? Cette couleur océan était déjà bien assez troublante comme ça. De plus, Nico n'arrivait absolument pas à lui mentir lorsqu'il le regardait comme ça. Il soupira, et baissa la tête.

\- J'ai pas dormi, dit-il dans un murmure teinté de culpabilité. Il savait que Percy allait le réprimander, et certainement en parler à Hazel, qui ne pourrait s'empêcher de lui faire elle aussi des remontrances.

\- Encore… ? Nico…

La main du beau brun se posa sur la sienne. Le cœur de Nico fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Percy était son copain depuis déjà de nombreux mois, et pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à calmer ses battements cardiaques lorsque celui-ci le touchait. Impossible.

\- Mais, reprit-il, ce n'est pas grave. (Il tenta de sourire pour se rendre plus crédible.) Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, vraiment, ce n'est rien.

Les yeux de Percy exprimaient son inquiétude, mais il ne répondit pas. Nico savait bien qu'il n'était pas convaincu, mais que pouvait-il faire ? Lui dire que ses cauchemars revenaient ? Que les démons qu'ils avaient combattus jusqu'à présent le tourmentaient de nouveau, sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire ? Que le sommeil lui échappait complètement ? Que ça recommençait ? Non, il ne pouvait pas. il se devait de rester impassible à tout cela, et après tout ce n'était rien, non, vraiment rien. Ça allait passer. Percy n'avait pas besoin d'être au courant – il allait s'inquiéter encore plus, et Nico ne voulait surtout pas ça – ni Hazel, qui se prenait parfois pour sa nouvelle maman et essayait de le surprotéger. Personne n'avait besoin d'être au courant de ce qui se passait à l'intérieur de lui.

Après avoir déposé un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres, son amoureux partit en cours de métamorphose pour les septième années. C'était sa dernière année à l'école… L'année prochaine, il partirait. Nico détestait y penser. Il ne le verrait alors plus que très rarement, et il ne savait pas comment il allait faire. Percy allait trop lui manquer… Évidemment, ils s'enverraient des lettres, se verraient pendant les vacances, et peut-être durant quelques week-ends, mais ça ne serait plus pareil. Nico serait seulement en cinquième année, alors que lui serait déjà un sorcier adulte. Mais, le jeune Gryffondor allait devoir commencer à se faire à l'absence de son copain dès cette année. Percy allait passer ses Aspics. Ce n'étaient pas rien, et il allait devoir se mettre à travailler – pour une fois. Il avait comme projet de devenir Auror, et devait donc recevoir d'excellentes notes dans les matières requises. Pas qu'il soit un mauvais élève, mais obtenir un Optimal n'était pas chose facile.

Les cours de la journée passèrent relativement vite. Nico essaya de prendre des notes, et de suivre ce que disait les professeurs, mais il abandonna rapidement, tant il était fatigué. Ses paupières tombaient toutes seules sur ses yeux noirs. Il peinait à rester éveiller, et ne put s'empêcher de bailler à plusieurs reprises. Il réussit à faire une sieste durant le cours du professeur Binns, et après cela, il marcha en titubant un peu moins.

Nico aperçut Luna à plusieurs reprises, mais n'osa pas s'approcher. La jeune fille semblait toujours dans son monde. Il l'avait surprise en train de tournoyer sur elle-même en chantonnant, toute seule, dans un couloir vide. La scène l'avait fait sourire, mais il se questionnait toujours à son sujet. Comment pouvait-elle supporter cette solitude ? Comment arrivait-elle à rester comme ça alors qu'elle n'avait personne avec qui s'asseoir au déjeuner ? Comment la Serdaigle faisait-elle pour ne pas sombrer ? Nico était certain que lui n'y serait pas arrivé. Il aurait disparu à force d'être seul. Alors qu'elle… elle était tout simplement rayonnante. Et ses dessins… Celui qu'elle avait donné à Nico durant la nuit l'avait troublé plus que tout. Elle arrivait à retranscrire dans un simple portrait plus d'émotions que certains ne le font en un livre. Oui, cette fille était vraiment quelqu'un de différent. Et d'exceptionnel, il devait bien se l'avouer.

Étrangement, alors qu'il songeait toujours à Luna, il se dit qu'il aimerait bien devenir son ami. Aussitôt, l'idée le choqua. Lui ? Il avait envie de devenir ami avec quelqu'un ? Impensable. Il était aussi sociable qu'un mur de pierre – et encore, un mur c'était plutôt sympa. Mais, pensa Nico, cette fille est spéciale. Il était certain que les règles habituelles ne s'appliquaient pas avec elle. Et – aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître – il avait envie d'essayer. D'essayer de devenir son ami. Il rit à cette idée – encore quelque chose qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Lors du dîner, il décida de prendre son courage à deux mains, et d'aller dire bonjour à Luna. Il s'avança vers la table des Serdaigles. La blonde lisait toujours le même magazine – à l'envers, encore une fois. Un collier fait de plusieurs bouchons de Bièraubeurre pendait autour de son cou. Ses immenses yeux clairs disparaissaient presque entièrement derrière la couverte du Chicaneur. Elle mangeait distraitement, et ne s'était apparemment pas rendu compte du pudding était tombé sur sa robe, et avait taché un coin de sa bouche. On aurait dit une folle. Enfin, une gentille folle. Juste un peu déglinguée.

Il lui tapota l'épaule.

\- Salut ! lança-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait enjouée.

Luna tourna son visage rêveur vers lui, et lui sourit.

\- Bonsoir, Nico di Angelo, dit-elle.

\- Euh… tu peux juste m'appeler Nico, tu sais.

Il se sentait déjà embarrassé. Il sentait des regards – beaucoup trop de regards – fixés sur eux. Sur lui. Il tripota sa bague en argent, et essaya de ne pas traverser la Grande Salle en courant pour se réfugier dans les bras de Percy et oublier qu'il avait voulu devenir ami avec Loufoca.

\- D'accord, Nico, répondit Luna sur le même ton joyeux.

\- Je… je peux m'asseoir ? hésita-il. Il n'était pas courant qu'on s'assoie à la table d'une autre maison que la sienne, mais tant qu'il jouait dans le bizarre et le jamais-vu, autant continuer dans la même voie.

Luna hocha doucement la tête, les yeux dans le vague. Nico s'assit donc à ses côtés. Ses joues le brûlaient mais il fit son possible pour l'ignorer. Les visages restèrent tournés vers eux encore un instant, puis chacun reposa son regard sur son assiette. Il poussa un léger soupir de soulagement. Il haïssait être le centre de l'attention.

Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait aucune idée de quoi parler avec Luna, et celle-ci était déjà replongée dans la lecture fascinante d'un article sur des vampires végétariens.

\- Tu… euh… je veux dire… euh… ça va ?

Il ne savait pas comment il était censé devenir son ami. Ce n'était pas du tout – mais vraiment pas – son domaine. Et comme première véritable approche, on avait vu mieux.

Elle leva de nouveau les yeux vers lui.

\- Et toi, Nico ? demanda-t-elle. Sa voix avait perdu son ton rêveur.

Elle semblait tout à fait sérieuse, et attendait apparemment une réponse.

\- Je… euh… ouais. Je crois.

Il n'osa pas croiser son regard bleu ciel. Il était mauvais menteur, et il le savait. Le mieux à faire, était de changer de sujet, immédiatement. Il n'avait aucunement envie de causer solitude et cauchemars avec elle – en tous cas, pas maintenant.

\- Tu crois, continua Luna, songeuse. Je crois aussi que ça va. J'ai passé une bonne journée. Je me suis endormie en cours de métamorphose et le professeur McGonagall a enlevé des points à Serdaigle à cause de moi. (Ce n'était pas s'en rappeler sa propre expérience à Nico.) J'ai entendu un garçon dire à son ami que j'étais vraiment bizarre. J'ai dessiné une fille de première année qui était assise près du lac. Elle était très jolie, un peu ronde, un peu seule. Très jolie. Toute seule.

Nico eut du mal à se remettre du choc que la tirade de Luna lui avait fait. Elle avait passé une _bonne journée_ ? A s'entendre dire qu'elle était bizarre ? A s'être écroulée de fatigue en cours ? A avoir fait perdre des points à sa maison ? Et la description de la fille qu'elle avait dessinée. _Très jolie, un peu ronde, un peu seule._ Ces mots l'avaient frappé en plein cœur.

\- Je peux voir le dessin de cette fille ?

Elle sortit de la poche de sa robe tâchée son petit carnet qu'elle tendit à Nico. Il l'ouvrit à la dernière page utilisée. Une petite fille était dessinée. Très jolie. Un peu ronde. Un peu seule.

Il aurait pu passer la soirée scotché au dessin tant il était beau, et les émotions qu'il dégageait profondes, mais il se fit violence, et détourna le regard.

\- Il est super, affirma Nico. Tu sais que tu dessines vraiment bien ?

Elle le fixa d'un air surpris.

\- Non, je ne sais pas.

Nico resta perplexe quelques instants. Personne ne répondait ça.

\- Tu-tu ne sais _pas_ ?

Luna secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

\- Non, répéta-t-elle, je ne sais pas. Je ne dessine pas « vraiment bien ». Je dessine les gens, c'est tout.

\- Eh bien, moi je te le dis. Tu dessines vraiment très bien. Je n'avais jamais vu de dessins aussi beaux de toute ma vie.

\- Quand as-tu vu des dessins pour la dernière fois, en dehors d'aujourd'hui, Nico ?

La façon qu'elle avait de dire son prénom en fin de phrase était perturbante. Tout comme sa question. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu un dessin… Il n'en avait aucune idée. Habituellement, il ne voyait pas de dessin.

\- Euh… je ne sais pas, avoua Nico.

\- Alors comment peux-tu dire que tu n'en as jamais vu d'aussi beaux si tu n'en as jamais vu d'autres ? demanda-t-elle, avec un air rêveur.

Il ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, sans émettre le moindre son.

\- Il est tard, et je suis fatiguée, Nico. Merci d'être venu ici, et merci pour ce que tu as dit sur mes dessins. C'était gentil ! s'exclama-t-elle, un peu trop fort, si bien que les têtes alentours se tournèrent vers eux, au plus grand déplaisir de Nico.

\- Je… ouais, ok. Bonne nuit alors ! Et… euh… de rien pour les dessins, c'est vrai ce que j'ai dit, dit-il, en bégayant.

\- C'est vrai que mes dessins sont les plus beaux parmi tous ceux que tu n'as jamais vus de ta vie ? ria-t-elle.

\- Euh… ouais. Enfin, non ! Ils sont beaux, quoi…

Luna lui sourit, se mit debout, et sortit de la Grande Salle. Nico se releva à son tour, secoué. Il se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondors, et en passant, croisa le regard interrogatif de sa sœur, Hazel. Il fit un petit signe du menton qui signifiait qu'ils parleraient plus tard.

Percy était en train de manger le même pudding que celui qui avait tâché la robe de Luna, à part qu'il était bleu. Nico sourit intérieurement. Il adorait la manie que son amoureux avait de colorer tous ses aliments en bleu – une pratique qui datait de son enfance.

En arrivant, il se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue, puis s'assit.

\- Ahors comcha tu causes ak' Louhoca ? demanda Percy, la bouche pleine de gâteau.

Nico acquiesça. Il s'attendait à recevoir un tas de questions de sa part, et avait déjà mentalement préparé des réponses.

\- Pas Loufoca, rectifia-t-il. Luna.

Percy avala le reste de nourriture, et essuya les miettes bleues qui étaient restées collées à ses lèvres.

\- Ouais… Pourquoi t'es allée la voir ? Tu voulais en savoir plus sur les Nargoles ? Sur le Ronflak Cornu ?

Nico esquissa un sourire. Apparemment, toute l'école était au courant de ce que racontait Luna.

Il hésitait encore sur le fait de raconter leur rencontre nocturne près du lac à Percy. Il allait tout de même répondre à la question de son copain, lorsque celui-ci le coupa dans son élan.

\- Di Angelo, essaie pas de me mentir – tu sais comme ce matin.

\- He ! Je t'ai pas menti ce matin, protesta-t-il.

\- Tu as dit que ça allait alors que c'était faux, et j'ai été obligé de te faire mon regard de chien battu trop craquant pour que tu avoues.

Nico soupira. Son petit-ami était décidément exaspérant.

\- On s'en fiche de ce matin, sérieusement. J'avais pas l'intention de mentir, en plus !

Un sourire narquois se dessina sur le visage de l'aîné.

\- D'accord, monsieur je-suis-trop-sage, je t'écoute.

Nico leva les yeux au ciel avec de reprendre l'explication qu'il n'avait pas pu commencer.

\- Bon, voilà. Je pensais juste au fait qu'elle était toujours seule, et je trouvais ça super injuste. C'est vrai quoi ! Elle est peut-être un peu… spéciale, mais elle est gentille. Elle n'a jamais rien fait de mal à personne, et pourtant, elle est rejetée de tous !

Le beau brun aux yeux verts acquiesça silencieusement.

\- Nico au grand cœur revient en force, dit-il, d'un ton solennel.

\- Arrête ça ! Elle m'a juste faite penser à moi…

Percy redevint immédiatement sérieux. Il était sensible à l'évocation du passé de son copain.

\- Oh… Alors, c'est grave cool ! assura-t-il avec un grand sourire. Deviens pote avec elle : tant qu'elle te drague pas, j'suis ok.

Le plus jeune donna une tape sur l'épaule de son amoureux en riant. L'idée que Luna puisse le draguer était risible. De un, il était en couple, de deux, il était gay, de trois, il n'était pas le genre de gars qu'on draguait, et de quatre, c'était _Luna_. Elle n'en avait complètement rien à faire de lui, il en était certain. Elle ne s'intéressait pas du tout aux garçons – peut-être même préférait-elle les filles – et il était sûr qu'elle ne pensait jamais à ces choses- _là_. Ses pensées devaient surtout être remplies d'articles improbables sortant de son magazine, ou de créatures inexistantes.

Le lendemain étant un samedi, il aurait dû passer une partie de la journée avec Percy, et l'autre moitié à participer à un entraînement de Quidditich. Mais – il y avait toujours un « mais » – Percy avait une impressionnante montagne de devoirs à faire – la septième année ne pardonnait pas – et l'entraînement avait été annulé à cause de l'attrapeur qui avait obtenu un séjour à l'infirmerie à cause d'un mauvais sort. Nico jouait au poste de poursuiveur, bien que celui d'attrapeur l'attirait également. Son copain, lui n'avait jamais eu envie d'intégrer l'équipe, bien qu'avec ses bras musclés il aurait fait un bon batteur. Nico était certain qu'il aurait été très sexy avec la robe rouge écarlate de Gryffondor.

Il passa donc la matinée à chercher Luna. Il était bien décidé à lui parler. Il avait vraiment envie d'apprendre à la connaître.

Il finit par la trouver assise dans le parc – encore – sous un vieil et grand arbre. Nico s'approcha de la Serdaigle en silence et signala sa présence d'un raclement de gorge.

La blonde ne se retourna pas, et continua de faire ce qu'elle faisait – de ce qu'il pouvait en voir, elle dessinait.

\- Bonjour, Nico.

\- Euh… salut Luna, dit-il.

Il s'assit près d'elle, et jeta un coup d'œil à son carnet.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dessines de beau ? demanda-t-il, gentiment – du moins il espérait que son ton était gentil.

\- Pourquoi « de beau » ?

Encore une fois, la réplique de Luna le laissa pantois quelques instants. Sérieusement, qui répondait _ça_ ?

\- Bah… c'est une expression. Alors ? Tu dessines quoi ?

\- Je voulais tenter un deuxième dessin de toi, tout seul cette fois-ci.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna Nico. Pour quelle raison ?

\- Parce que tu es différent, maintenant.

Ah bon ? Il était différent ? Personne ne l'avait mis au courant. En quoi était-il différent ? Il se contenta de hocher la tête en guise de réponse.

\- Je me disais, commença-t-il, hésitant, ça t'ennuie pas trop… de… de rester… enfin d'être…

\- Seule ? compléta Luna.

\- Euh… ouais, c'est ça, seule.

\- Non, je ne crois pas que ça me dérange tant que ça. Parfois ça me rend très triste, et puis à d'autres moments je n'y pense même pas, affirma-t-elle d'une voix chantante.

\- Oh… Tu sais… Si tu veux, je peux… enfin… on peut essayer… de devenir… tu sais, hum, amis.

Luna leva les yeux de son carnet, et plongea son regard dans celui de Nico. Ses énormes yeux bleu clair l'interrogeaient, comme s'il venait de dire une blague et qu'elle se demandait si elle devait rire ou non.

\- Je-je suis sérieux. T'as du remarquer que je suis pas du genre à avoir plein d'amis…

\- Tu es souvent avec ta sœur Hazel Levesque. Avec ton copain Percy Jackson. Des fois avec Jason Grace et Léo Valdez.

\- Co-comment tu sais tout ça ? hoqueta-t-il.

\- Je regarde, c'est tout. En plus, j'ai remarqué un tas de Joncheruines autour de vous. C'est peut-être pour ça que vous êtes bizarres.

Nico resta silencieux un moment, sans savoir quoi répondre. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce dont elle parlait.

\- Un tas de… quoi ?

\- Des Joncheruines… On ne les voit pas, ils entrent dans ta tête par les oreilles et t'embrouillent le cerveau, expliqua-t-elle, le visage rayonnant.

\- Ah… euh… super. Et comment tu fais pour les voir, s'ils sont invisibles ?

\- Pour ça, j'ai mes Lorgnospectres, répondit-elle joyeusement.

\- Tes Lorgno… euh ok, d'accord.

Luna lui indiqua du doigt une paire de lunettes bariolées qui dépassaient de son sac.

\- Elles sont très utiles. Je les ai eues en cadeau dans le magazine.

\- Le Chicaneur, c'est ça ?

\- Oui ! s'exclama-t-elle. Mon père en est le directeur.

Soudain, il comprenait un peu mieux certaines choses.

\- Et – pour revenir à nos moutons – tu veux bien accepter d'être mon amie ?

\- Tu as besoin d'ami ? demanda Luna, d'un ton serein.

\- Euh… je… j'ai envie de devenir ton ami.

Elle lui sourit, et reporta son attention sur son carnet.

\- Alors, je peux te dessiner ?

\- Je… oui… euh… Attends… quoi ? Tu veux bien qu'on soit amis à la condition que tu puisses me dessiner ?

Luna se déplaça de façon à être en face de lui.

\- Bouge pas, s'il te plaît. Comme ça, tu es parfait.

\- Je suis _parfait_ ?

\- Absolument, assura la blonde.

Le vent d'automne balayait ses longs cheveux emmêlés qui lui revenaient sans cesse devant le visage. Elle avait déjà commencé à tracer quelques coups de crayons sur son carnet. Nico avait peur de ce qu'elle voyait en le regardant, et des émotions que son dessin ferait passer. Celui qu'elle lui avait donné la nuit précédente l'avait assez bouleversé comme ça, il n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'un deuxième dans le style.

Ils restèrent là toute l'après-midi. Luna ne parlait plus vraiment, et relevait la tête seulement pour détailler du regard un endroit de son corps qu'elle devait être en train de dessiner. Nico essayait de ne pas trop bouger. Il n'arrêtait pas de se dire qu'il devait avoir l'air parfaitement ridicule en train de poser sous cet arbre pour la fille bizarre de l'école, mais il tenta de chasser les doutes de son esprit. Il avait voulu devenir son ami, et il devait à présent assumer les conséquences de sa… hum… pulsion amicale ? Nico devait bien avouer que ça ne lui était jamais arrivé d'avoir envie de devenir ami avec quelqu'un. C'était pour le moins très inhabituel. Mais, il était certain que rien n'était habituel avec Luna.

Lorsque le soleil commença à décliner, la Serdaigle ferma son carnet, puis se releva.

\- Tu as terminé ? s'enquit Nico.

\- Oui, presque, répondit-elle rêveusement. Il me reste seulement un petit détail à terminer ce soir, et si tu veux, je te le montre après.

\- Oh… d'accord, pas de problème.

En réalité, il n'était pas très enjoué à l'idée de voir un autre dessin de lui. et il redoutait surtout ce qui allait s'en dégager. Aurait-il l'air heureux ? Ou au contraire déprimé ? Fatigué ? Seul ? Qu'est-ce qu'il verrait dans ses yeux noirs ? Nico secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Autant arrêter de s'angoisser avec des questions stupides auxquelles il n'avait absolument pas de réponse.

Le soir venu, alors qu'il mangeait tranquillement en compagnie de Percy, celui-ci l'interrogea sur l'avancée de son projet de devenir ami avec la Serdaigle.

\- Elle m'a dessiné durant tout l'après-midi, avoua-t-il, en riant à moitié

\- En échange de son amitié ? demanda le brun qui rigolait.

\- Exactement.

Percy riait toujours, et le cœur de Nico cognait fort contre sa poitrine.

\- Tu verrais comme elle dessine bien, dit-il plus doucement. C'est pas juste un dessin, c'est… plus que ça.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Nico sortit le dessin que Luna lui avait donné de la poche de sa robe de sorcier. Il le regarda quelques secondes avant de le passer à son copain.

\- Regarde, fit-il simplement.

Percy prit la feuille de papier entre ses mains. Il se crispa un moment, avant de lever les yeux vers le plus jeune.

\- C'est nous, constata-t-il, la voix tremblante.

Nico hocha la tête, et lui lança un regard plein de douceur.

\- Tu as vu ? C'est…

\- Extraordinaire, finit Percy.

\- Merci, c'est très gentil de ta part de dire ça.

Ils se retournèrent tous les deux, pour constater que Luna était juste derrière. Elle leur souriait, et paraissait d'humeur joyeuse.

\- Je l'ai terminé, dit-elle, en tendant une page de son carnet à Nico.

Il hésita une fraction de seconde, puis la prit. Ses battements cardiaques ralentirent.

\- Il te plaît ? demanda gaiement la blonde. J'ai eu un peu de mal avec les yeux, ils sont si foncés ! Je ne savais pas si tout ce que je voyais en toi allait ressortir dans mon dessin. J'étais pas sûre de t'avoir réussi. Tu es plus difficile à faire que la plupart des gens.

Nico se leva de table, lentement. Il se mit en face de Luna. Puis, il la prit dans ses bras, pour le plus grand étonnement de tous les élèves de la Grande Salle. Tous les regardaient, ahuris de voir di Angelo, ce gars discret, et asocial faire un câlin à la fille bizarre de l'école. Il était censé détester les contacts physiques, ou au moins les prendre très au sérieux. Prendre quelqu'un dans ses bras n'était pas – vraiment pas – dans ses habitudes, même avec Percy. Mais là, il ne savait pas comment exprimer ses sentiments avec des mots. Nico serra la Serdaigle aussi fort qu'il le put, pour essayer de lui transmettre ce qu'il ressentait.

\- Merci, chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Il se recula finalement. Le feu lui était un peu monté aux joues à cause de son geste, mais aussi de tous ces visages tournés dans sa direction. Pourtant, il ne s sentait pas gêné. Luna lui souriait. Ses yeux pétillaient de joie.

\- Je suis fier d'être ton ami, Luna.

Elle semblait au bord des larmes, et il songea mélancoliquement que jamais personne n'avait du lui dire quelque chose de semblable de toute sa vie.

Il l'invita à s'asseoir à côté de lui et de Percy, qui l'observait tendrement.

La soirée se passa parfaitement bien. Luna expliquait un tas de choses sur le Ronflak Cornu et sa corne, et tout le monde à la table des Gryffondor l'écoutait. Peut-être un petit sourire par-ci, par-là, mais pas de rires moqueurs. Percy avait même fait goûter une part de son pudding bleu à Luna. C'était à tous les deux leur dessert favori, mais la blonde affirma qu'il était meilleur en bleu, et elle promit de le colorer à chaque fois dorénavant. Elle leur montra quelques uns de ses autres dessins, et ils passèrent de main en main. Nico entendait des cris de ravissement, des soupirs tristes, et des compliments sincères fuser de partout. Luna était aux anges. Il était certain qu'elle devait avoir l'impression d' _exister_ , pour une fois. Il était tellement heureux pour elle que le sourire ne voulait plus se décrocher de ses lèvres. Il était sûr de n'avoir jamais vécu d'aussi belle soirée que celle-ci. En dehors peut-être de celle où Percy et lui s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois. Ils se tenaient d'ailleurs la main, les doigts enlacés. Le grand brun lui avait murmuré quelque chose comme « super cool ta nouvelle meilleure amie », et cela lui avait réchauffé le cœur. Nico se promit à lui-même de ne jamais laisser tomber cette fille si originale et exceptionnelle. Il ne comprenait pas comment personne auparavant n'avait pu venir la voir pour lui proposer ne serait-ce que de parler gentiment. Parce que Luna le méritait. Mais, maintenant, il était là. Il avait la sensation d'avoir fait un grand pas en avant, premièrement pour Luna, mais aussi pour lui. Il était allé à la rencontre de quelqu'un, avait voulu devenir ami avec quelqu'un, avait pris quelqu'un dans ses bras… C'était presque aussi énorme que lorsqu'il avait annoncé à Percy qu'il était gay.

\- Merci, Nico, fit la voix de Luna. Merci d'être devenu mon ami.

Il lui lança le plus beau sourire qu'il pouvait faire.

\- Merci à toi, dit-il.

Nico ressortit de sa poche les deux dessins qu'elle lui avait donnés. Le premier représentait deux adolescents – Percy et lui – qui se regardaient droit dans les yeux. Ils avaient l'air amoureux, même plus que ça. Ils avaient l'air fait l'un pour l'autre. Ils avaient l'air… heureux. Nico se souvenait de ce moment. C'était juste après leur premier baiser. Il ne croyait pas encore à ce qui lui arrivait… Il avait embrassé le garçon qu'il aimait depuis tellement d'années. Et ledit garçon l'aimait aussi. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi… accepté, à sa place.

Le deuxième dessin était celui d'un jeune homme. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Ce n'était pas juste une expression comme ça, non, il paraissait vraiment _perdu_. Complètement perdu. Et en même temps, son visage était beau. Un peu maigre peut-être. Mais ses yeux noirs exprimaient une telle douceur, une telle présence, une telle profondeur… C'était lui, Nico. Et pourtant, il avait du mal à se reconnaître. Il semblait vraiment être si gentil ?

Luna avait dit qu'elle espérait que tout ce qu'elle voyait en lui allait ressortir sur le dessin. Et, sur le dessin, il était le genre de personne qui pouvait avoir des amis. Le genre de personne que l'on aime, le genre de personne qui nous manque, le genre de personne qu'il voudrait être.

Nico sourit, encore une fois – dire à quel point c'était une soirée exceptionnelle. Il venait de se trouver une vraiment magnifique amie, et n'avait pas l'intention de la perdre, surtout si elle voyait en lui la personne qu'il voulait être.


End file.
